


In the blink of an eye

by ItStartedWithPotter



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, Amoi, Future Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItStartedWithPotter/pseuds/ItStartedWithPotter
Summary: An AU slice of life fic for Riki and Iason in the future where they survived Dana Bahn. Please note that this was intended to be a one-shot and at present I have no plans of making this a multi chapter fic.





	In the blink of an eye

Riki swept his hair out of his eyes as he took a deep drag from the cigarette in his hand. One arm casually slung over the railing, he stared out of the balcony. He could see the various elements of the city coming to life as yesterday morphed into a new day. The restaurants opening for business, shops gathering lines of customers and Eos tower opening its chambers as people bustled in. He continued to smoke as the city woke up and the sounds of the elites, humans and non-Amoi citizens went about their morning duties. A slight wind picked up and caused Riki’s greying hair to sweep around his face like a storm. He impatiently captured his hair behind him as the cigarette in his mouth continued to ash over. 

A hand gently grasped Riki’s and pulled it away from his hair. “Don’t,” a quiet voice said into his ear.  
“Iason,” Riki growled. “It’s getting in my face.” He fully turned around then and faced his Blondie. Iason smiled. The smile he reserved for Riki. The smile in all these years, not having changed a bit and just as capable of melting Riki’s heart.  
“You look beautiful like this,” Iason declared. At that Riki snorted and took another drag. “You’re insane. I’m not beautiful, I’m old.”  
“You’ve aged like the finest wine on Amoi,” came back the smooth reply. Riki wrinkled his nose and for a moment he looked exactly like the young mongrel who had fought tooth and nail for his freedom. But just as soon as that, the resemblance ended.  
“You’re comparing me to a drink. I thought I had more value than that.”  
Soft laughter erupted behind him as Riki turned back towards the city. Iason stepped up and wrapped his long arms around Riki’s waist. One pale hand delicately plucked the cigarette from the man’s lips and crushed it before any protest could be made.  
“I was enjoying that,” Riki sighed but with affection in his voice.  
“They’re not good for you, pet,” Iason replied, smirking when Riki’s eyebrows shot up.  
“I’m not your pet anymore. You know that.” 

Just then a boy stumbled into the balcony. It was Falcon, their furniture. “Sir!” he spoke breathlessly. Both mongrel and Blondie turned towards Falcon. He took this invitation to carry on speaking. “There’s someone waiting outside. He says he’s here for business.”  
“Tell him to come in half an hour,” Iason replied with his usual cool dismissiveness. The boy hesitated and looked at his feet as he muttered in an apologetic manner. “Actually, sir it is not for your business but for Sir Riki. He says he’s from Ceres.”

At the mention of Ceres, Riki stood up straight. “Bring him in, Falcon. Tell him I will be with him shortly.”  
Falcon scurried off as Riki turned to face the Blondie.  
“I’ll have to go, Iason. I’ve been waiting for him to approach me for a while now.” The passion and determination in the grey-haired man was clear from the set jaw and bright eyes.  
“Of course, pet,” Iason said lazily. Riki rolled his eyes and Iason watched the retreating broad shoulders. Decades had passed since he first acquired Riki and many things had changed. The society, the equal rights act for all non-elites. The boy himself had morphed into a sophisticated man with intelligence which brought him in equal amounts respect and fear from others. To the outside world, Riki was a formidable force to reckon with and had risen through the rank of Eos’ society steadily but to Iason he was underneath it all the same boy. Passionate and loyal to any cause he believed in and ready to defend those he loved. Iason’s affection and love for Riki had only increased. He was no longer a pet but the mongrel had not left Riki. It seemed that Riki had grown up in the blink of an eye and he wished he could pause time for just a moment and enjoy without it fleeing past him. Iason turned to the balcony in perfect imitation of Riki’s previous pose and waited patiently for his busy, middle-aged pet to return.

**Author's Note:**

> First Ai No Kusabi fic! I've watched the anime and read lots of fanfic but not yet completed the novels so apologies for inconsistencies. Being an AU, the characters are probably a bit OOC but hopefully this has still been enjoyable. Please do comment and share your thoughts :)


End file.
